


Don't Let Them In

by cmspencerr



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Spooky, Spooky Week, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmspencerr/pseuds/cmspencerr
Summary: Phil has an experience with a black eyed child.





	Don't Let Them In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dan and Phil's spooky week, I decided on doing one of my own! But instead of videos and stuff I'm going to be uploading one fic until Halloween! Also, not all of these will be entirely spooky but they will tie into Halloween in some way! If I end up missing a day, I'll upload multiple ones on one day. Also, I just wanted to say that black-eyed children are urban legends so I was limited on what information I could find. but I figured that something abrupt and unanswered would be the best way to start this.

The fog slowly rolled in, curling around his ankles, hugging him. The roads that were usually grey were painted over black from the rain, and the street lamps were illuminating and blue, mist surrounding them. Nothing in time made sense, the lamps never had a blue undertone to them, let alone fully blue. But yet there they were. Deciding to ignore it, he kept pushing forward, making his way down the vacant streets. 

It was silent, no noise was emitting from anywhere, except the sound of his feet hitting the pavement, and occasionally crickets chirping in the distance. Stopping in his tracks, he noticed that silence became more uneasy. It reminded him of the silence in movies that crept up on someone before the killer would jump out and attack them. It was the kind of silence that made his blood freeze in his veins and send chills down his spine. 

It felt like eyes were on him and someone was following him. Brushing his black hair from his eyes he turned around and looked behind him, seeing nothing but shadows coming from himself and the lamps and the trees. Looking up, he noticed that the stars were erased from the sky, which was odd. Almost every night there were stars in the sky, especially on clear cloudless night like this. 

The temperature was dropping quickly, as he could see his breath whenever he breathed. But it was colder than that. It was as if cold arctic airs had come in and he could reach out and touch it. Phil rubbed his hands together and kept walking; his fingers were icy cold, almost deathly. Impossible he knew this, but it seemed as if the warmth and life was sucked out of him. 

Turning onto the street he lived on, the feeling of someone watching and following him, didn’t ease up. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he pushed the door to the building open and headed for the stairs to head up to his flat. He could hear the pounding of his heart with each step, but it also sounded like another set of feet were walking with him. Looking around once more, he saw the same thing that he had previously. Nothing. 

Digging in his pocket, he grabbed his keys and bolted up the last flight of stairs. Shakily, he unlocked his door and rushed inside, locking his door behind him. Uneasiness still drenched him, it was as if he couldn’t shake it off. Turning the lights on, he walked into the lounge and tossed his bag onto the floor and headed for his room. 

Despite the fact his flat felt around 80 degrees, he was still freezing. Each part of his body was cold to the touch. His fingers were still deathly cold, like the life was sucked out of him, but he was very much alive. As he went to change into more comfy clothes, there was a loud knock on his door. The color drained from his face, and his hands started to shake. He could feel his heart pounding, like it was trying to escape from his chest. 

_ It’s 12 at night..,  _ Phil thought to himself as he looked at the clock,  _ why would anyone be knocking on my door this late? _

He walked slowly from his room back to the front door, the knocking continuing nonstop. Nerves skyrocketing, he looked through the peephole and was met with a head of brown curls. 

Furrowing his brow, he unlocked the door and opened it slowly. “Um hello?”

Keeping his head down, not bothering to look up at Phil, the no more than 16 year old spoke. “Can I use your phone?” 

“Um, for what exactly?” Phil’s hands started sweating and chills ran up and down his spine. The boy still hadn’t looked up at him yet. 

“Please, you have to help me.”

Phil raised his brow in confusion. Help? What did this kid need help with and why was he at Phil’s door? “With - with what?”

“Please! You have to let me in! You have to.” 

A feeling deep inside of Phil told him that he shouldn’t. Told him to shut the door and lock it. “No, sorry, I’m afraid you can’t come in.”

“Please! I won’t hurt you,” the kid said getting more agitated. His voice was more firm and assertive. 

“No, I-I’m sorry. You can’t come in.” 

Phil went to shut the door, when for the first time, and as if it was mechanically, the brown haired boy raised his head, making eye contact with Phil. Frozen in place, the only thing Phil could notice was his eyes and the color of his skin. His skin had a bluish tint to it, almost like he was dead. But his eyes sent chills running through Phil and coldness coursing through his veins. His eyes were black, not a trace of white or color to be seen. It was nothing but solid black and there was no difference in coloration between the sclera, pupil or iris of his eye.

“Please. Let me in.” The black eyed boy said. “I can’t come in unless you tell me I can.” 

Something inside Phil took over, something he didn’t know. He found himself subconsciously slowly opening the door wider to allow him in. His body was in control as his mind screamed no. He had no control it seemed and he didn’t want to let this kid inside his house, but it was as he was being forced. 

Realising what he was doing, Phil broke out of this trance that he was in and slammed the door quickly and locked it. The warmth was coming back to him like something breathed life into him again. Breathing raggedly, he placed his hand on his chest and sunk to the ground. He didn’t know what that was, but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t human. 

_ Urban Legend: Black-eyed children (or black-eyed kids) are an urban legend of supposed paranormal creatures that resemble children between the ages of 6 and 16, with pale skin and black eyes, who are reportedly seen hitchhiking or panhandling, or are encountered on doorsteps of residential homes. _


End file.
